


Hurry

by togetherletsbreathe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, sufferwithme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherletsbreathe/pseuds/togetherletsbreathe
Summary: “You tricked me.”She kept holding the button down, her mouth opened and closed and she realized she hadn’t exhaled yet.“I thought I saw you this morning.” She let a humorless huff escape. “Guess what, the world ended and there’s still bad guys. Prisoners to be exact.”Pause. Here’s where she would expect him to freak out and ask if she did anything stupid.“Don’t worry. They seemed harmless.” Despite herself, Clarke snickered. “Harmless prisoners. There’s another one.”





	1. Hurry

How surreal life had become for Clarke Griffin.

She sat next to Madi as her little one drifted off to sleep, brushing hair away from her forehead. The light from the nearby lantern fabricated faux warmth over the young girl’s face. They were in the middle of a cool summer night.

Clarke smiled contently, letting her hand linger on her forehead. Madi brightened her days. She asked endless questions, pushed to practice her English until it was near perfect, most of all she insisted she draw her estranged friends on piles and piles of paper.

“Draw him again. His freckles are like my freckles.”

Clarke snorted at the memory. Madi had a spatter of freckles across her nose and cheeks. After 2, 199 days, she was sure Bellamy was her favorite drawing.

When she drew Raven, the small girl traced the lines of her nose and lips and said, “She is strong. I can see.”

She drew Monty and Jasper together. Their eyes shone through the charcoal and their smiles made her heart ache for the earlier days. 

“You are crying. Why? They are so happy.”

It took a long time for Clarke to explain to Madi; that some of the faces she sketched were away because their fight was over. She assured her that they would meet again. 

“We always do. For now we keep fighting.”

“But… what about the others? What about Bellamy?”

His name made her ache every single time it crossed her mind.

Clarke pushed back the tears. Firmly, she said, “We will see them one day soon. And you will love him. You will love them all.”

She spent days and nights telling Madi about each and every one of her friends. Even the ones she’d only known a short time.

“But wait until you meet Emori,” Clarke had recounted, “If there was ever a match as fiery and kind for Murphy, she’s it.”

Madi adored learning about all of her friends. “They were in love?”

Smiling, Clarke nodded. “Yes, they were.”

Madi narrowed her eyes, carefully, she whispered, “Like you and Bellamy?”

It was as if Clarke had been struck. She felt the tears well in her eyes and looked at her little one. Her chest was a little tighter suddenly. The words were stuck in her throat. 

The small girl began to look worried and placed her hands on Clarke’s own shaking ones.

_If something happens to me…_

Clarke sniffed, and nodded once. And then she let her body fold into itself and let the sobs crash through her. 

That was one of the many nights Clarke let herself feel the loss of Bellamy. She knew he was alive. That he was out there, still breathing. So, she still had hope.

Madi stirred, breaking Clarke from her thoughts. She would join her in slumber soon. Ever since she found her in the woods, she would always wait until her eyes closed and her breath evened. Her heart accepted and embraced Madi in ways she hadn’t expected. She was one of two reasons she was still going.

The other was a little more complicated.

Clarke pulled her radio up to her lips and closed her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. 

She swallowed hard, her voice breaking as she pushed the button down on the radio,

“You tricked me.”

She kept the holding the button down, her mouth opened and closed and she realized she hadn’t exhaled yet.

“I thought I saw you this morning.” She let a humorless huff escape. “Guess what, the world ended and there’s still bad guys. Prisoners to be exact.”

Pause. Here’s where she would expect him to freak out and ask if she did anything stupid.

“Don’t worry. They seemed harmless.” Despite herself, Clarke snickered. “Harmless prisoners. There’s another one.”

_So is cold sweat._

Clarke let the memory of his touch envelop her for a moment. She inhaled sharply and blinked back tears. Her teeth clicked together and she brought the radio close to her mouth again.

“Bellamy.” She sputtered out. Her eyes shone in the amber lighting. She was trying so hard to hold it all at bay.

“Where are you?” Clarke whispered, closing her eyes. Tears escaped and rolled down to her open notebook, sitting in her lap.

One, two droplets splattered on Bellamy Blake’s nose, smudging the charcoal.

\----- 

Bellamy Blake rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

He was tired.  
He was stressed.

And now Raven had called everyone in for an abrupt meeting when he had an endless list of tasks to get done.

Tasks.

That’s how he lived his life now. Checking things off day by day. He was all head, living on autopilot.  
His heart shut down when he realized what his only choice was six years ago.

When they got the oxygen working, and the space suits and helmets were discarded, Bellamy didn’t bother with his. He trudged away from the group without a word.

Although they exchanged worried looks, and even tried to follow him, Raven held a hand up and shook her head. 

“Let him be.”

Bellamy found the window overlooking the burning world below. He sank down to the floor, knocking over an empty bottle.

He’d picked it up and set it back down. Flashing back to the last time she’d left him. 

_Have one for me._

Once he indulged that memory, the rest flooded him. His body suddenly became lead. His head dropped as the flashbacks became heavier. 

Her face, her voice, her touch engulfed his mind; torturously vivid.

He put a hand to his heart, where she’d last placed hers. He pressed down hard, swallowing the sobs that were bubbling in his throat.

_You’ve got such a big heart, Bellamy._

From the other side of the Ark, Raven had begun delegating tasks to those gathered around her. 

“So we need to prioriti-“ They’re interrupted by a harsh clang, echoing from afar. 

A piercing silence fills the room as they exchange looks.

Then they hear it.

Another clang, followed by a painful roar.

Harper inhales sharply and shoots up, heading towards the door.

“Don’t.” Raven spits, not looking up from the blueprints laid in front of her. Her fists rest on the table, knuckles turning white.

 _Clang_.

“Let him be.” She rules.

When she looks up, her eyes are shining. “We need to prioritize our survival.”

As she begins planning what their next couple of days will look like, Murphy finds Emori’s hand and closes his own around it, squeezing once, twice. Without looking away from Raven, she squeezes back.

Another bellow echoes through the Ark. 

They all hear it this time.

Her name.

Harper is shaking. She’s sobbing, keeping her lips together to mute herself and leaning against Monty. He stares at Raven, focusing on the assignments she is rattling out.

Echo sniffs, and resolutely locks eyes with Raven. Nodding, to indicate she should keep speaking.

She does. Not bothering to wipe away the tear that’d escaped.

Back at his window, Bellamy laid on the ground, his knuckles bruised. His eyes wet. His breath coming in short bursts.

That was it.

That was all he was allowing himself.

He couldn’t continue to hit the walls because he refused to let medical supplies be wasted on him.

He couldn’t cry anymore. He couldn’t starve himself. He couldn’t go back down to the world and burn trying to get to her.

She wouldn’t want that.

She wanted him to use his head and take care of their people.

So that’s what he did.

The first year was the hardest.

He didn’t speak to anyone about anything other than Ark business. They understood. They did. However it saddened them to see their leader so mechanical, his eyes dull. But he was eating, sleeping, and leading them all. As much as they missed him, he was still breathing.

When he disappeared one day, for over 12 hours, there was a minor freak out.

“Where the hell would he go? We’re in the middle of outer space!” Harper yelled. 

They split up, searching nook and crannies. He wasn’t at His window. That’s when they got worried.

Then Monty found him.

In Clarke’s cell.

Laying on top of her drawings, staring at the ceiling. 

When he walked in, he heard raspy breathing. He approached his leader slowly. Bellamy’s cheeks were wet; his eyelashes dark. He was asleep.

Monty’s heart ached. He slowly backed into a wall and slid down.  
When Bellamy woke up, he whispered, “I never said it.”

Monty nodded. Flashing back to a painful night over a year ago. 

_That’s so unsanitary._

“She knew.” 

Their first year turned into two, and then three.

Bellamy stayed the same. A shell. He had a routine, which still included mourning alone in Clarke’s cell from time to time, but he was at least speaking and participating in “non-essential” activities more often.

Monitor the algae farm with Monty. Take inventory of medical supplies and food with Harper. Assist Raven with fixing mechanics around the Ark. Which basically consisted of her grunting at him to pass her a tool. 

Sometimes he worked out with Echo. To his surprise Murphy decided to join them one day. At Bellamy’s raised eyebrow, he’d smirked and quipped, “Just in case we try to hang me again, I’ll have a little more muscle.” 

When Bellamy’s face dropped and he’d recoiled, Murphy cracked up, “Aw, come on. I thought we were bonding. Remember the time I held you hostage? Ha ha, you can laugh dude.”

Echo, Harper and Raven watched the exchange with baited breaths.To their surprise, Bellamy chuckled. A true, from the chest, chuckle.

It had been years since they’d seen any expression on his face. 

Harper thought she saw a smirk once a year ago, but Monty had rolled his eyes and claimed it was probably just gas.

But this, this was genuine.

Murphy smiled, “Hit me with your best shot.”

And though it took a few years, Bellamy begun to heal. He still spent countless nights watching the world below, or visiting Clarke’s cell and tracing her drawings.  
But it was more to fill her in on their day to day. 

He liked to think she was listening. He liked to think she was finally content. 

Those kind of thoughts made the ache in his heart lighter some days. 

Some days.

He was able to spend time with his friends without feeling like his chest was going to cave in.

He played checkers with Monty. He let Harper trim his hair. He secretly enjoyed that their hair sessions were so long because she liked talking to him. He practiced sparring with Echo and Murphy. He liked learning from Raven, even though it usually ended with her doing everything herself anyway. He especially liked talking to Emori about her travels. About how she’d found John. 

Year four, and year five.

He missed Earth, he did. But he’d established a routine in space. So when Raven told them that it’d be another year before they could go back, he found he didn’t mind that much.

He missed Clarke everyday. 

Earth would just remind him of her more. With the sunshine, the grass, and all. He wasn’t sure he could take it.

One night, after sparring, Echo kissed him.

And it had been nice. It’d been so long since he’d felt that kind of warmth. He smiled at her and stroked her face.

And he wasn’t surprised that at that exact moment, Clarke’s face popped into his mind.

There were lonely nights, where Echo had begun to fill that void. But after a little while, she started noticing that he’d get up in the middle of the night. And she wouldn’t see him again until the next morning.

One night she followed him. And she wasn’t surprised when she found him asleep in Clarke’s cell. She laid next to him. She understood. 

He would never be able to wholly be hers.

Bellamy was okay with spending his nights alone after that. He preferred it. 

That fifth year sped by. He healed a little more. He talked more during his sessions with Harper. He let Monty stay with him when he ventured to Clarke’s cell. They talked about Jasper. He let out a genuine laugh when Echo clobbered Murphy during one of their sessions. Raven started joining him by His window. They talked mechanics, they talked life, but most importantly they talked about Clarke. She had been her best friend. 

There were still dark days. Where he would disappear into his room, or Clarke’s cell, or His window and there was no moving him. But he always came back.

One day, when they all sat down to have dinner together, and realized Bellamy had regressed into his shell once more, Echo had snapped and put her food down, “Six years. She’s gone. We’re still here.”

She immediately exhaled sharply and her brows wrinkled. She put her head in her hands. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know.”

After a brief silence, it was Monty who spoke first, “That’s the thing though. When you lose someone you love… it never really goes away.”

All eyes fell onto him, melancholy spreading through the room.

“The spaces between these pangs are further apart yeah, but when it comes back, it’s the same pain. Just as intense.”

Harper grasped his hand. She tried working her mouth into a smile, “He’ll come back to us. He always does.”

A week later, he did. And now they were gathered waiting for Raven.

Murphy nudged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “My guess is we’re out of food and we’ve gotta decide who to eat.”

Bellamy smirked, “Yeah, we all decided you might have the most meat on your bones.”

“Dude, not cool.”

Raven stormed into the room, clapping her hands together. She grinned at them all, “I have news.”

Murphy waved her away and rolled his eyes, “I already know, just please make it quick and feed Emori first.”

After a lull, Raven shook her head, “I won’t even ask.”

Bellamy spoke up, “Sorry, you were saying Raven?”

There was a pregnant pause as Raven looked at each of her friends, a smile teasing her lips.

“We’re going back to Earth.”

 -----

The Earth looked a little better, a little brighter.  
There were still patches that looked like they would be forever on fire.  
But amongst it all, there was a spot of green that Raven said was the most promising.

That’s where they would be in less than six hours.

Six years, and now he would touch the ground again in about six hours.

When Raven announced it, there was instant celebration. They all hugged, there were tears, there were cheers; yet Bellamy’s first thought after the fact was one word.

_Hurry._

He heard Clarke’s voice so clearly in his head in that moment that he thought he might collapse.

He excused himself after the planning stage and retreated to his window.

He was going to feel the sun again. He was going to feel dirt and grass under his boots. He was going to find Octavia, and Kane, and Abby.

And Abby.

Bellamy swallowed thickly. How was he going to tell her that he closed the door on her daughter, after he promised to take care of her? After swearing that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her?

“Come on Blake, snap out of it.” 

He scooted over so Raven could sit with him. “It’s been 6 years.”

“Now why can’t you put that much mathematical effort into the equations I give you?” Raven quipped. She sighed and turned to the window. “It feels like 6 hours doesn’t it?”

Bellamy nodded. “We survived. Because she gave us that chance. And now we’re going back and I’m going to see her everywhere.”

“You will. We all will. And I think that’s what’s going to keep us going again.” Raven breathed. “She kept us alive up here, she’s going to keep us alive down there too.”

Blinking back tears, Bellamy stood up. “I know. Let’s get ready.”

As they both walked out of the room, Bellamy looked over his shoulder one more time. He found that spot of green and he heard it again. 

Clear as day, in his head.

_Hurry._

\---- 

“Are you going to call today? You did not yesterday.” Madi accused, walking in sync with Clarke in the forest.

Clarke side-eyed her, “Have I ever missed a day?”

Madi’s mouth broke into a smile, “You waited until I was asleep!”

“I did, I’m sorry.” Clarke wrapped an arm around her, “You didn’t miss much.”

“Call now!”

“Excuse me, are you telling me what to do?” Clarke asked in mock offense, pausing and placing her hands on her hips.

Madi mirrored her, “Yes please. You know I like to hear.”

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes and sat against a tree. She pulled her radio out, keeping her eyes on Madi. 

She brought the radio up to her lips and pressed down, “So Bellamy, have I mentioned I’ve raised a little tyrant?”

Madi giggled and stuck her tongue out. She sat next to her, resting her head against the trunk.

 ----

“Everyone strapped in?” Raven questioned, flipping the engage switches. 

There were excited affirmations in the small spaceship. 

They were all buzzing with excitement. 

Monty’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing.

Harper kept intermittently grinning.

Murphy and Emori kept throwing each other goofy looks.

Echo kept tapping her heels together. 

The only exception was Bellamy. Who had sat down, strapped in and hadn’t moved a muscle for the last hour.

Raven turned her head and smiled at her friends, “Here we go.”

Bellamy closed his eyes.

_Hurry._

 ----

“… And after we agreed on territories, they disappeared into the trees. I think my hair freaked them out to be honest.” Clarke finished, playing with a strand of red.

Madi snickered, “I like the red. I think your friends will like it too.”

Clarke chuckled. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the sun beat on her face. Her head ached. Sleep didn’t come the night before.

She’d curled around the radio and let herself cry in disappointment of the ship that had landed that day.

It had now been 2, 200 days since she’d seen his face. 

Before she found Madi, she spent the first year in a daze. The image of their reunion was the only thought keeping her going.

Because she knew he was alive. She knew it and now she had to wait.

She knew if she could just make it through the next five years, he’d find his way back to her.

So she radioed him every day.

At first, she told him details. About her day, what she ate, how her scars were healing. She told him about the Earth and how she couldn’t wait to venture outside.

Her calls were informative, and even a little cheery.

And then one day, Day 237, she broke.

“You wouldn’t believe what I found today, Bellamy.” She had started, stroking the mason jar of moonshine absently. “Here’s a hint, I owe you one of these.”

Before she even got the chance to open it, the memory of when she left him last broke into her mind. An intruder. She’d worked so hard to avoid memories for the last two hundred something days.

She’d worked so hard, and now here it was, seeping into every inch of her brain. The smell in the air that day. The smirk on his face. 

_I think we deserve a drink._

The feel of his cheek against her lips.

The look in his eyes when she told him she had to go.

And the second she closed her eyes and entertained the intruder, a million more burst in.

Vivid. Clear. Memories.

Bellamy Blake was in her mind, heart, and soul and she couldn’t fight it anymore.

So she broke.

The mason jar crashed and burst against the wall with the force of her throw.

Moonshine splattered everywhere. Clarke’s breathing sped up, coming in short bursts as she slid down the opposite wall. As she closed her eyes tight, she gasped once, twice, and then there was a wail.

A wail so unfamiliar to her, she thought she’d imagined it.

The wail turned into whimpers.

The whimpers turned to sniffs.

The radio never left her hand. 

She sat and wallowed in her memories for a full day. They wrapped around her, sometimes like a comforting blanket. Sometimes smothering her.

_Brave Princess._

After the memories settled. She brought the radio near again, and pressed down.

“Bellamy… “ Her voice was raspy from the grief. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. “I need you.”

She choked on another sob, and pushed her hair out of her face. “I miss you.”

Her heart slowed down, and she saw his face in her mind again. Going back to their last exchange.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

She whispered, “Hurry.”

Clarke opened her eyes and met the blue sky. It was so clear. Almost as if nothing had ever tainted it.

She hoped her friends would see it soon.

A hard smack on her leg brought her out of her daze.

“Ow, Madi?” She questioned rubbing her leg.

Madi’s eyes were wide and her arm extended, pointing behind Clarke.

Clarke’s brows came together in confusion and followed the young girl’s shaking finger.

And in the midst of the blue sky, the white clouds, the two-headed birds, there was an object. 

And it was moving.

Fast.

From space.

Clarke’s heart sped up, and her eyes widened, never leaving the object. She grabbed the tree trunk for support; her legs wobbly as she stood.

Faster and faster it came.

Closer and closer.

Until.

_Crash!_

Clarke wasn’t fazed. She didn’t even blink. She saw the smoke coming from a couple hundred meters away. 

Her heart pitter-pattered even faster. She saw stars for a moment before the world snapped back into focus.

“Bellamy.”

And she took off.

 ----

“Everyone alive?” Raven yelled, panic lacing her voice.

They hadn’t had the smoothest landing, and they’d be bruised for days, but they’d hit their target.

The positive murmurs of her shaken friends filled the ship. 

They were okay. They were back.

Raven grinned, after she snapped off her seatbelt, everyone followed suit.

They were up and clamoring towards the door. Helmets were already coming off. Suits were being unzipped.

Bellamy hadn’t taken his belt off yet.

Echo squatted down next to him, giving him an encouraging smile. “It’s time. Let’s go.”

He nodded briskly, undoing his belt and following his friends.

_The air could be toxic._

Déjà vu.

He cleared his throat, “You feel anything at all, suits and helmets are back on.”

They brushed him off and burst through the door, the rays of the sun blinding them all.

Harper was the first one out, shrieking and waving her arms in the air. Monty followed suit and dropped to the ground, sinking his fingers into the dirt.

Raven followed suit laughing and throwing a clump of grass in the air. She had tears coming down her face. Echo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and laughed, “We’re back!”

Murphy stared at the sky, head thrown back, arms wide.

Emori grabbed Bellamy’s helmet before he realized and threw it on the ground. She extended her hand and looked at him pointedly.

He took it warily and stepped onto the ground.

She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and turned around to tackle Murphy to the floor.

Bellamy looked around and scanned the tree line. Green.

He looked to the ground, where his friends were all rolling around in the dirt. Brown.

He shed his suit and took a couple of more steps forward.

The sky was as blue as ever.

His skin started warming. His t-shirt started sticking to his back. His thick cargo pants began to feel like too much.

It was the sun doing this.

The sun, bright, beautiful, and warm, trying to coax him to love the Earth again.

Again, when he closed his eyes and turned to the sky, he heard it.

_Hurry._

 ---

Clarke ran. Her legs burned, her hair whipped behind her.

She heard Madi behind her, running just as fast.

She told him to hurry.

_You too._

Now she was.

She saw it. The smoke was closer.

She heard a gleeful squeal.

Almost there, almost there.

2,200 days.

She saw moving bodies beyond the trees.  
Leaves, so many leaves.

She slapped them out of her way and launched herself into the clearing.

 --- 

The sun hit his face and for a moment he was content.

He was warm. 

He let his arms dangle and he inhaled deeply.

As he came back down, he looked at his friends and realized they’d done it.

They survived. They survived together, because of Clarke. For Clarke.

His heart started aching at the obvious missing part of this wonderful moment.

As he started to turn his face to the sun again, he heard it.

A rustle in the trees.

He turned his head, alert, to the tree line. His arms tensed and his breath caught in his throat at the potential threat.

And then Clarke Griffin burst through the leaves and his heart stuttered once, twice.

He blinked. 

She stopped running, chest heaving, her eyes searching.

His friends paused.

His world paused.

Her eyes found him. Her cheeks were wet.

They locked eyes. And then, it was as if his prayers all those nights laying in her old cell were answered.

He saw her mouth form his name.

And then she was running again.

His jaw was slack, his eyes never leaving hers.

His body was ready for the impact.

She barreled into him, and his arms immediately caught her.

His heart stuttered once, twice. 

And roared back to life.

He finally blinked, tears falling down his cheeks. He gripped her even harder.

“Bellamy..” She sobbed. Her body shaking. She readjusted her arms and pulled him tighter to her.

He closed his eyes and choked out, “Princess..”

He dug one hand in and fisted her hair, the other wrapped around her waist.

She was here and she was real and he had to see her.

“Come here, come here.” He murmured, peeling her away from him and taking her face into both of his hands.

She was here. She laughed and mirrored him, stroking his cheeks and taking him in.

He laughed in disbelief, his eyes still shedding tears that Clarke caressed away. He was ready to lose himself with her. He’d waited for so long.

Suddenly, he was pushed aside by a flurry of bodies, “Move!”

He fell on the ground and laughed as his friends gathered around her stroking her hair, and throwing hugs.

He laughed. A laugh from deep within his belly. 

He stood up and caught Clarke’s eyes, from within the nest of bodies wrapped around her. She smiled at him, warming him from the inside out.

She stuck her hand out, from behind Murphy and over Raven.

He took it, and she pulled him in again.

“Took you long enough.” She quipped, eyes still glistening.

His heart ached at her words. He swallowed thickly and pushed Murphy out of the way. He wrapped his arms around her again, and buried his face in her neck.

She was here.

She was alive.

And now so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've done this.
> 
> Hope it helped soothe some of the finale burns.
> 
> May or may not expand so we can meet Madi and let's be real confess our love.
> 
> Thank you


	2. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bellamy,” she started, leaning forward until there were only inches separating them. With her heart in her throat and an idea in her mind, she declared a pair of words that caused a whole different kind of breathing problem for him.
> 
> “Touch me.”

“Alive, alive, you’re _alive._ ” Raven chanted, hugging Clarke again. She wiped tears from her eyes and framed her friend’s face with her hands.

Clarke nods, laughing. “And you’re all back, you’re here.”

From behind her, a distinct rustle, “Clarke?”

Clarke’s head whips around and she beams at a very unsure looking Madi. “Come sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Clarke catches Bellamy’s eye and slips her hand into his. His grip tightens automatically. He hasn’t spoken in the last few moments.

She pulls him towards Madi, and gestures for her to move forward.

“These are my friends. My family. The ones I told you about.” Clarke explains to the newcomer.

Madi hesitantly walks towards them. Softly, she speaks, “Who is the one you talked to every night?”

Without missing a beat, all eyes fall on Bellamy. His head snaps to Clarke, his look questioning.

Clarke bites her lip and lets the hand not holding Bellamy’s come to rest on his bicep.

“This is Bellamy.”

Realization dawns on Madi, and she grins. “Ah, yes. The freckles in your drawings.”

Clarke’s eyes widen, and her cheeks begin coloring. “Um, yes.”

Madi puts her hands up as if to quell the group, “Do not worry, she drew you all!”

There’s a series of chuckles, when Murphy pipes up, “I hope you got my good side.”

Bellamy is still in awe. This can’t be real. He looks down at the girl by his side. She’s oozing sunshine and hope and his heart is suddenly so full, he’s going to burst. His mind races a mile a minute. It’s too much to process.

Drawings. Talked to every night? How? How could he not have heard?

He had so many questions. 

As if his thoughts were spoken, Clarke suggested, “I think we can all catch up back home?”

“Yes! It is not a far walk from here.” Madi added, already taking off for the trees.

The others started to follow, amused at the young girl.

Bellamy and Clarke lingered behind. He turned to her and looked into her eyes again, just to make sure she was still here.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. Her voice cracked, “You’re back.”

He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her once more, resting his cheek against her hair. He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, “You’re back, princess. I thought you were gone.”

They peeled away from each other and followed their friends, his hand in hers.

\-------

“We moved to the mansion a couple of months after I found Madi. I hadn’t had any luck reaching my mom. The bunker was buried so far under the rocks, that there was no way I could get through it alone. I got lost and ended up in a different route back here,” Clarke explained. She sat next to Bellamy, gathered around her friends after what Murphy deemed the best meal he’d had in 6 years.

“She was sleeping in a tree, skin and bones when I stumbled across her.” On Clarke’s other side Madi gazed at her lovingly, resting her head against her shoulder.

“I still almost killed you.” She remarked casually.

“Haha very funny. But she’s right. I surprised her and she almost slit my throat. This little thing. She was about 6 years old then.” Clarke continued.

Bellamy hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten back to the mansion. They’d settled in, had dinner, and he said nothing. He simply stuck to Clarke’s side, watching her. As if he was waiting. Still waiting.

Echo glanced at him, and although she was glad he was at peace, a small ache still remained in her heart. Not once, had he ever looked at her that way. Nowhere near.

Changing the subject, Echo interrupted, “You radioed? Even though there was no answer, you still called everyday?”

Clarke turned to her and nodded, “I had to. I knew you guys were out there. I had to hope maybe one day I’d hear some response.”

Echo looked at her in disbelief. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees and studied Clarke. She knew when she said ‘you guys’, she meant one person in particular.

“That is admirable. Such faith.” She concluded.

Raven looked at her friend sadly, “I’m sorry, we worked on the communication system nearly every single day. To try to talk to the bunker, but it was fried.”

Bellamy’s mouth was set in hard line. He unconsciously shifted closer to Clarke.

Madi piped up, “It’s okay, sometimes she talked too much information.”

“Madi! I did not!” Clarke scolded, her cheeks heating up. She turned to her friends and put her index finger up at the incoming TMI jokes, “I did not.”

“So you really are a mom now huh?” Monty joked. He gestured at Bellamy and added, “Makes sense, we used to call you guys mom and dad.”

Finally Bellamy looked away from Clarke, _“What?”_

Raven spat out her water and began cracking up. Harper winced. “You and Jasper started that!”

Clarke guffawed and brought her hands to cover her mouth, “Oh my God, I thought I heard Jasper call me mom one day!”

Bellamy mouth slowly spread to a grin, “He slipped up and called me daddy-o once.”

Murphy chuckled, “Oh yeah, especially when you were both in a bad mood, the whole camp would scatter. Myself included.”

Madi smiled, looking around at the cheerful faces. “So you were a mama before me?”

Clarke stroked the young girls’ face and nodded, “I guess you are my youngest, yes.”

Warmth. Warmth burned through Bellamy’s insides watching the exchange. He’d lost her, but she’d been okay. She hadn’t been alone.

Emori yawned, “I don’t know about you guys, but traveling through space tired me out.”

“Please take any room,” Clarke started. She looked to everyone.

“It’s a lot of space for the two us, but I think it can be a home to all of us. If you’ll stay with me and Madi.” She finished hesitantly.

Raven snorted, “Griffin where else would we go? You’re our family.”

Clarke inhaled sharply and reached for her friend’s hand. Her brows furrowed together as she leaned forward and in a shaky voice, she declared, “I’ve missed you so much.”

She paused and looked around at her friends in the warm light, “I’ve missed you _all_. So much.”

Harper sniffed, “We’ve all really got to stop crying!”

Laughter erupted around their circle. Murphy and Emori were the first to stand, followed by Monty and Harper. They whispered good nights and disappeared into the mansion.

Raven stood next, “I’ll take the master room because I deserve it.”

Clarke laughed, “You do.”

Raven leaned down and placed a kiss on Clarke’s temple, “It’s really good to see you again. See you both in the morning.”

As she went upstairs, she shot Bellamy a smirk and a pointed look.

Echo cleared her throat, she looked at Madi, who was nodding off, “You did a wonderful thing. Taking care of this little one as if she were your own.”

Bellamy looked at her for the first time since they’d landed. He saw her eyes were sad.

“Thank you, Echo.” Clarke nodded, sharing a smile with the grounder. 

Clarke noticed the solemn look Echo threw Bellamy as she stood, “Good night to you both. I am… I am happy you have found each other once more.”

Bellamy smiled at her and muttered his good nights.

As her steps disappeared, Clarke turned to Madi and stroked her forehead, “Bedtime, sweetheart.”

Madi grumbled and swatted her hand away. 

Bellamy chuckled, “She takes after you, grumpy.”

Clarke snickered, “Whatever, that was one time. And we woke up on a boat. I was allowed to be grumpy.”

Madi sat up and yawned, “I want to hear the boat story tomorrow.”

“Go to bed, I’ll be in soon.” Clarke said fondly, pressing a kiss to her own hand and then placing her fingers on Madi’s cheek. The small girl smiled, at both Clarke and Bellamy. She walked off in the opposite direction, behind a door Bellamy hadn’t noticed was there.

In the dim lighting, Clarke turned and took him in again.

He had a few more wrinkles. His hair was a little longer. There were even a few grays. She reached out and stroked his stubble, letting her thumb linger on his lip.

“You’re older.” She whispered.

As she started to pull away, his hand flew up and kept her palm in place. He nuzzled his face into it, placing a tender kiss against her wrist. Clarke inhaled sharply. She blinked once, twice. 

“Bellamy…” 

He took his free hand and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked brighter than the day he left her.

“Clarke, I…” He swallowed hard, trying to work out the words. “I thought you..”

He couldn’t say it.

“I know,” she nodded, scooting closer to him on the floor. “I know. I’m here.”

“We didn’t know you were radioing. Clarke, everyday?” He asked, blinking fast, his mind racing. “If we didn’t answer…”

Clarke half smiled and shrugged, “I needed to. It kept me going. Kept me sane. I had to believe you were out there.”

“We were out there because of you.” Bellamy affirmed, letting his hands fall to rest on her knees in front of him. “You saved us. You saved me.”

“Bell…” 

“No, let me… “ He licked his lips, unsure of how to continue. “You told me to use my head. And I did. Everyday, these last 6 years, that’s what I used. Princess, I left my heart here with you.”

Clarke whispered his name and placed her hand on his chest. Much like their last day together. This time he placed his own hand over hers. 

And here they were. 

She was real again, she was touching Bellamy’s chest. He’d had dreams and nightmares over the years that started with this same scenario. In every single dream, he’d kissed her. He’s devoured her. Every inch.

And now he sat with the love of his life in front of him and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

He was frozen. 

He didn’t know if it was fear or if his heart was too broken. 

What if he was too broken?

Clarke could feel the hesitation in the air between them. She smiled and stroked his chest. She was simply thankful that he was back in her arms. Over the past 6 years, her every thought and feeling belonged to the man before her. She was ready, and she was open. 

But he might not be, she realized.

The thought made her a little sad. 

But for 2, 200 days, all she asked of the world, the sky and the stars was to have Bellamy Blake by her side again. 

And here he was.

He was little more broken and bruised then when he had left her, but he was here. And she would take him any way possible.

“Hey,” Clarke whispered, letting the tips of her fingers trace Bellamy’s jawline. He moved his eyes up from the floor to meet hers, “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Without hesitation, Bellamy nodded. He kept nodding as he wrapped both arms around her again. He was broken still. And she knew.

They kneeled on the floor holding each other before Clarke pulled away and began standing, taking his hand in hers. 

“Come on, let’s check on Madi.” She pulled his hand towards the door that had become her and Madi’s room.

The young girl was snoring softly on the queen sized bed, limbs sprawled over the pillows and blankets. 

“She really does take after you,” Bellamy teased, “Look at all the drool-ow!”

Clarke had smacked him on the chest, “Okay, Mr. Talks-In-His-Sleep.”

Bellamy watched as Clarke brushed the hair away from Madi’s forehead and covered her with an extra blanket.

His next statement escaped him, “You really love her.”

Clarke stood back up next to him and took his hand, “I really do.”

She started leading him away behind a partition in the room. There was another queen size bed. As she walked backwards towards it, she kicked her boots off. 

“I hope it’s okay.” She murmured. She dropped his hand and worked on removing her thick jacket.

He watched. Waves of shock would still wash over him. Three hours ago he thought she was dead. And now here she was, making fun of his sleep habits and undressing in front of him. 

It was too much. He let a shuddering breath escape.

She heard, and took one, two long strides and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest on his chest, where his heart was.

His arms wavered for a moment; he raised them and paused midair. And then he was off. He stroked from her shoulders to the dip in her waist. He let one hand run through her hair, he let the other stroke the middle of her back.

He wanted to scream, and yell and cry. He had everything he wanted. Why did he still feel so sad? As if there was still a weight in his chest that wasn’t letting him fully breathe.

Clarke nudged her head up to look at him, she kissed his chin and he nearly unraveled, closing his eyes.

“Boots.” She commanded. 

That got a half smirk from him.

He kicked them off and without unwrapping herself from him, she walked backwards to the bed and when she hit the edge, she turned and pulled the covers away. She climbed in, sliding her legs under the covers and sat still for a moment, before she turned to Bellamy and nodded her head towards the empty space next to her. Immediately, he put one knee on the bed, and another, testing the waters. He made himself comfortable on his side, turning to look at Clarke. 

“I slept in your cell sometimes.” He said abruptly. Her eyes widened and she scooted back down, laying her head on the pillow and watching him.

“Your drawings, Clarke.” He continued, “It was like you were with me some nights.”

It was then that the immensity of their separation hit her. She was here on Earth and even on her darkest days, she knew he was alive. She knew it. 

And during all this time where she had hope to cling to, he thought she had died. He had mourned her, grieved for her. 

“My heart broke when I left you.” Bellamy whispered, almost ashamed.

Clarke took a deep breath, she slid directly in front of him, wrapping one leg around his while her free arm snaked around his torso and came to rest on his back. With her cheek against his own, she nuzzled him.

In his ear, she whispered, “It will heal. So will you.”

He pulled her into him, breathing in her scent. He nodded, focusing on the curve of her body against his. He let his hands wander to the soft bend of her hips, up to the hard muscles in her back, and back down to rest for the night.

 -------

_In the dark, Bellamy lay again against his favorite flowered pattern on Clarke’s cell. He was on his stomach, tracing the familiar swirls again._

_When he heard footsteps approaching, without looking up he grumbled, “Not today, Monty.”_

__

_The steps got closer and closer, until a weight settled next to him._

__

_Bellamy shot up, snapping his head towards the intruder, “I said not- Clarke?”_

____

_It was her, sitting patiently with her ankles crossed one over the other and her elbows resting on the ground behind her. She studied him, her mouth set in an all too familiar smirk._

_____ _

_He moved closer, his breath coming in short bursts._

______ _ _

_“Clarke, you’re here. You’re alive. You-“ Bellamy reached out and touched her cheek, ever so slightly._

_______ _ _ _

_She recoiled, her eyes changing from a calm blue to a stormy gray. She scooted away from him, terror etched on her face as she put her hand over where he’d touched her. Her chest was heaving as whimpers started spilling from her mouth._

________ _ _ _ _

_Suddenly, her other cheek started going crimson. Followed closely by her chin, and forehead._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Bellamy watched, in complete paralysis, as her body started going red._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Her whimpers turned to howls of pain as she doubled over, snapping him out of his shock._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He shot over to her and let his hand hover over her body. He was trembling. She was in pain. She was dying._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Princess? Oh God, what can I do?” He cried, watching helplessly as her red marks starting scorching. As she started burning._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Bellamy!” Clarke cried, clutching at the floor. Now she was sobbing, gasping for air. She started coughing. Bellamy saw blood splatter onto the floor._

_“Bellamy!” She cried again, her eyes finally finding his._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He couldn’t move._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blood in his veins was wet cement, slowly hardening. His heart continued racing. He was going to have a heart attack. There was no air in the room anymore._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The walls had disappeared. Here he was in the middle of space, watching her die._

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Bellamy!”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

His eyes shot open, and he gasped deeply. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sunshine.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Blonde hair.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Clarke’s eyes were blue again.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Her hands were on either side of his face, she sighed in relief as he started coughing. She sat backwards, pulling him up with her. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Bell, you were having trouble breathing in your sleep.” She whispered, rubbing his shoulders as he collected himself.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The world started coming back into focus for him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

It’d been a dream. A nightmare.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He finally let his breathing slow and took in the scene before him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

It was daylight. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The sun crept through the open curtains, highlighting the girl currently on his lap. She looked at him with worried eyes. The strap of her tank top had fallen down her shoulder. Her short hair was mussed from the bed. Her fingers were fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, waiting for him to come back to her. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Alive.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He remembered this was real.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Clearing his throat, he took one of her fidgeting hands in his and held it up to his chest. “I had a dream…. I touched you and it burnt.”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She nodded slowly, processing. “On the ark?”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“In your cell.” He added. His breathing was coming back to normal. Night terrors were a regular thing. He usually woke up before the breathing issue though.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Clarke hummed in understanding; one of her hands was still trapped against his chest, she let the other stroke the hair on the nape of his neck. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Then it occurred to her. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Bellamy,” she started, leaning forward until there were only inches separating them. With her heart in her throat and an idea in her mind, she declared a pair of words that caused a whole different kind of breathing problem for him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Touch me.”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He swore he heard a record scratch in his head. The phrase was dropped as if it were a dare. He squinted at her; her eyes sparkled, and the kink of her eyebrow combined with her parted lips embodied the challenge she was presenting him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Bad move.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She clicked her tongue and shook her head playfully. She inched forward, her lips coming within a fraction of his. If he turned his head even a little bit…

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I said,” Her breath tickled his jaw, “Touch me.”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Bellamy swallowed. He had a whole different kind of problem now. A problem that Clarke would be well aware of if she moved her hips just a bit further-

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Down._

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He hissed, and his eyes closed when she gasped.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Oh.”_ She breathed, stilling her hips. “Sorry.”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He opened his eyes and met hers. Her blue eyes had gone darker and a blush was traveling from her chest up to her neck. He realized this wasn’t exactly the direction she had intended her ploy to go.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

It had been a long time since he’d felt a desire like this. He’d felt the occasional pang in his trysts with Echo, but it was more of a mild sunburn. He felt the sting, but it didn’t do anything more than irritate the surface.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

But this…

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He was burning. He was on fire.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The air between them was thick. Bellamy brought his hands to rest on her calves on either side of his hips. Careful not to move her, he trailed his hands back and forth.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Gentle touches.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

That was what he was allowing himself.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He looked at her to see if it was okay, and found her chest rising and falling evenly, her eyes on him.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

His hands moved to her knees, rubbing a little harder. They traveled back down to her calves, tickling the bare skin of her ankles, and up again to palm her knees. She smiled at this, and started running both hands through his hair. Teasing the curls at the nape of his neck, and then stroking the patches behind his ears with her thumbs.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

When his hands dragged from her knees up to her thighs, his fingers skimming her bottom, Clarke involuntary ground her hips down and tightened her grip on his curls.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A succinct groan escaped from the back of Bellamy’s throat and his fingers dug into the fabric of her pants.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Bell…” she whimpered. She ground her hips again and kissed his jaw. She dragged her lips to his ear, leaving a searing trail on his skin. “Touch me.”

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Princess…”_ He grunted, his self-control evaporating. He inhaled sharply when she kissed below his earlobe. Almost as if damning him, one of his hands bunched into her hair and pulled her eye-level, while the other seized her hip and bucked his hardness against her.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Her mouth cried out against his chin and he gasped. She linked her arms behind his neck and rolled her hips. His name fell from her lips again and his vision blurred.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He lowered his mouth to her bare shoulder and pressed his lips on skin. She sighed against him, craning her neck. He obliged and opened his mouth against her throat, lapping at her pulse point with his tongue. Clarke squirmed in his lap, she pulled at his hair again, so her lips met his ear.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Kiss me.”_ She pleaded brokenly. She needed him, in the most primal and basic ways. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The air escaped from his chest at her request. Bellamy pulled away from her throat abruptly. He swallowed thickly and met her half lidded eyes. Her lips were parted, waiting. Anxiety began to cloud her features and he trailed the hand in her hair down to her cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and licked his own lips.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She started to beam at him, all sparkles in her eyes. He sighed, as he rested his forehead against hers.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Clarke,” He murmured against her.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She hummed in response, her heart racing at the change in tone. She trailed her hand to wrap around his wrist.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

As he parted his lips and inched forward, an abrupt crash came from outside the door, snapping them out of their reverie.

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for the tease.
> 
> I'm trying?


End file.
